


Garrett Sandwich

by nsam85



Series: Garrett Meets [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Garrett Clayton gets it on with Charlie and Max Carver.





	

                “Wanna fuck?” he heard.

                “What?” he sputtered, spewing his juice in Max’s face.

                “Dude!” he jumped back.

                “Sorry!” he croaked, giving him an apologetic look. “Um…I thought Charlie was the one…” he trailed off.

                Frowning, he looked hurt, “I am Charlie, Garrett.”

                His mind swirled with confusion. He knew full well that he was talking with Max. Though the two brothers were identical, he could still tell them apart by slight differences. Also, Charlie wouldn’t be at the studio. Max was the only one at the moment with an acting gig that filmed on a studio set. For the first time, the Carver brothers weren’t on the same big production set. Max had one of the leading roles of Filthy Preppy Teen$, while Charlie wasn’t cast in anything. Still, as he looked at him, there was no denying that he wouldn’t mind letting the guy fuck him. By now, he’d had a lot of practice. Though he knew Max was lying, he decided to go with the flow.

                “Why are you here then? Do you have to pick up Max or something? Couldn’t we have just met at your apartment to mess around instead of me making an effort to get past the security gate into the studio lot? It’s a good thing I still have my pass…but still..” he asked, watching his friend closely.

                For the briefest moment, Max looked confused, then he gave a single nod of assent.

                “Kay…um…you sure you want to fool around?” he asked.

                “I wanna fuck…not fool around.” Max stated, but with a smirk.

                “So... that’s a yes…” he said, wondering where Max wanted them to go fuck.

                “Let’s go to my trailer. Hope you can handle what I pack.” Max chuckled, instead turning left down a long row of trailers different actors used for their free time.

                “Your trailer?” he raised an eyebrow at him, bet kept a friendly face without any further suspicion.

                “So…” Max smirked at him, “is Christian Slater a good kisser?”

                “Why do you ask?” he said, knowing he had already given his opinion to the real Charlie after he’d received a text saying he wanted to hear everything that happened on set.

                “Well, it’s not like I wasn’t going to see what my friend looked like on screen kissing dudes. You haven’t come out yet, and you knew taking the part that would be brought up. The whole “I don’t feel like my personal life needs to be brought out in public”” Max quoted.

                “It doesn’t need to be made public.” He said seriously.

                “Garrett,” Max sighed, “Straight guys would never say that. They’d just say they were dating a chick. You basically came out to that interviewer.”

                Coming to a stop at a small trailer, he unlocked it and climbed inside. Face still burning from Max’s last comment, he looked at the open doorway. Pausing, Garrett looked around and wondered if the real Charlie was planning on showing up anytime soon, he hoped he would. Already having messed around with Charlie, he wanted to do it again. They hadn’t gone all the way, but it seemed to him Charlie had wanted to bottom for Garrett. That was until he saw his huge uncut dick. His whole demeanor changed and he had said that next time they could go further. Since then, they hadn’t communicated at all. Shaking his head, he climbed into the trailer and shut the door.

                Wanting to get things started, he pulled off his shirt and undid his jeans button. Using each foot, he kicked his shoes off and looked up at the sound of movement towards the back. Making his way down the short hallway, he paused at the sliding door to the single bedroom. Unzipping, he shifted from side to side, pushing the jeans down to the floor. Once all the way down, he attempted to kick them off. Losing his balance, he fell forward just as the doorway slid open. Max grabbed him just before he hit the floor. Looking up, he grinned at the stunned face in front of him. His eyes weren’t locked on his face, but on his huge bulge Garrett had beneath his briefs.  

                Reaching out, Max grabbed his crotch and pulled him into the room. He gave a grunt of surprise at the unexpected contact. Lifting him up, Max placed him on the bed, which was really high off the floor. Almost level with his chin, he looked right at Garrett’s huge dick. Feeling rather proud, he laid back onto his elbows and watched as his dick was pulled through the front of the briefs. Max took a step back, clearly surprised to see foreskin covering the head. They eyed each other a moment, then his cock was engulfed as Max dove down and tried to take as much of the length into his mouth.

                “Oh man….” He moaned, caught off guard at how good it felt and how much he had been able to take.

                “You’re so big…way bigger than mine.” He said, pulling back and looking him in the eye.

                “Almost eight and half inches,” he said before Max could even ask.

                He shook as Max pumped him a few times, having fun pushing the foreskin below the head a few times. Leaning forward, he grabbed Max’s shirt and tugged at it. Releasing his hold, he stood back and pulled it off. Garrett eyed the tiny nipples on his smooth skin. There wasn’t a lot of hair on the chest, but he noticed a nice treasure trail below. Noticing what he was looking at, he smirked and made his way around the bed. With a grunt, he jumped onto the mattress and fell onto his back. Placing his arms behind his head, he winked down at Garrett.

                Not even hesitating, he turned around and crawled forward on the bed until he was directly over Max’s crotch. Reaching out, he opened his fly. The two halves broke apart, no longer confining his straining dick beneath the jeans. Like Charlie, Max was cut and probably an inch shorter than his own. But it was a bit thicker than Charlie’s, curving slightly downward. A thick patch of dark brown pubic hair covered the entire groin, free of trimming. Happy with that, he yanked the pants down the rest of the way and tossed them off the bed. Entirely nude, Max wriggled his eyebrows at him and looked down, clearly wanting some attention.

                “Do you know how big Charlie’s dick is when it’s hard?” he asked, a sly grin on his face.

                “No…we’ve never seen each other like th….” He suddenly stopped, his entire body turning red with embarrassment.

                “Why didn’t you just…”

                “Max, I’m here! You ready to bail? What are you two doing…” came an almost identical voice as the first voice.

                The door opened wider as Charlie came fully into the room. Only when he was standing on the right side did he finally notice what was going on. Garrett smiled and winked at him as they locked eyes. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, he finally gave up and turned as red as his brother. By now, Max had pushed himself up and was scooting off to the left side of the bed. Not wanting to miss an opportunity he had wanted to try for a while, he caught Max’s elbow and pulled him back.

                “Stay.” Garrett pleaded with him.

                “I don’t wanna do anything with my brother…I’ll mess around with other guys but…” he shrugged shifting his gaze from Garrett over to Charlie, “your early dude.” He said without heat.

                “We don’t have to do anything together dude” Charlie told him, trying to sound reasonable and ignoring the second concern.

                “Well if we both stay we’ll be touching each other and….I just don’t wanna go there.”

                “Look…” Garrett said, exasperated beyond belief, “the only part you’ll be touching will be you’re dicks…and that’s only because you’re both going to fuck me at the same time.”

                Both brothers looked at each other for a while, as if communicating telepathically or something. Feeling impatient, he rose onto his knees and pushed his briefs down. There was a snag as his dick was poking out through the front. Feeling disappointed that the act hadn’t been smooth and sexy, he maneuvered his dick in a certain way before it was finally free. With a slap, his thick uncut cock bounced up and stuck his groin. Already accustomed to Garrett’s dick, Charlie lept onto the bed and grabbed his length without pause. Biting his lip, he thrust forward into his grip.      

                Looking down, he noticed Charlie eyeing his brother’s package with interest. Following his gaze, he guessed this would have been the first time he had looked at his brother in an aroused state. Also, Max was a bit thicker, and it curved down a bit. Releasing his elbow, he shifted his hand downward and gripped his dick. Automatically, he thrust forward and groaned loudly. Suddenly his dick was engulfed by Charlie’s hot mouth making him gasp with shock.

                “Alright…” Max whispered, watching his brother take all of Garrett’s member into his mouth.

                “Good” Garrett approved, then went on “Now lay back down where you were. I wanna see what you two look like next to each other

                Though he looked hesitant, Max nodded and flopped onto his back. Knowing for a fact that Charlie wanted to mess around with his brother, Garrett had to figure out how to get Max to let him in a way he wouldn’t get weirded out. Their eyes met for a moment, which Garrett winked with his left eye so Max wouldn’t see. The lips twitched, clearly trying to smile around his dick. Pulling off, Charlie fell onto his back, but looked a bit apprehensive at being so close to Max. Garrett rolled his eyes at the act, knowing Charlie was just trying to gain approval by Max.

                Finally, he laid all the way back, his whole left side touching Max’s right side. Reaching out, Garrett yanked Charlie’s shirt off, exposing his perfect chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Max looking at it as well. Diving down, he sucked at the tiny nipple, causing a deep moan. Scooting forward, he straddled Charlie. Below he could feel the hardness pressing against his bare ass. Turning his head a bit, he looked over at Max, who was slowly jerking his own cock.

                “Tell your brother what to do Max.” he suggested with a wink.

                “Umm….” He hesitated, though the fact that he was jerking his dick faster meant that he was definitely enjoying the idea.

                “Go on…we both know you like telling me what to do.” Charlie said, reaching over quickly and patted Max’s belly.

                “Pull the skin back.” He whispered softly.

                Garrett made a low groan as the cool air of the space wrapped around the head of his cock when his foreskin was pushed back all the way. Apparently not noticing, Charlie had left his hand on Max’s stomach. Slowly, the hand crept downward, pausing just above the thick bush above the cock. There was a pause when Max glanced down at the hand, then back up at his brother’s face. Another long period of silent communication passed between them. Finally, Max returned his gaze to Garrett’s dick as Charlie took hold of his brothers’ dick. Smirking triumphantly, Charlie looked back up at him.

                “Max, Charlie is still wearing pants. Why don’t you help him out.” he said, enjoying how the hand that had pushed the skin back from his head was now gently messaging his nuts.

                Though his eyes were closed, he could almost picture what happened next. The bed creaked a bit. He felt a hand squeeze his cock briefly before slipping down his right thigh. A couple of times he felt a hand accidentally graze his nuts as he heard the sound of a button pop and zipper being pulled down. A moment later he heard a gasp, then a moan. Unable to help himself, he opened his eyes and looked down. Max’s hand was slowly pumping his brother’s cock under the boxers he was wearing.

                “Do you want me to touch you like this?” Max whispered, all eyes on his brother.

                “Fuck yeah. Go for it dude.” He said enthusiastically.

                Feeling kind of lonely, he grunted as he rose onto his feet. The two brothers looked up at him, as if they just remembered he was there. Turning around, he backed up and sat down right over Charlie’s face. Max rolled away as his feet were plated on both sides of Charlie’s head. As the tongue entered his hole, he let out a long low moan. Reaching over, he awkwardly pulled at Max’s shoulder until he finally understood. Getting to his knees, he shuffled around the bed until he was between Charlies spread legs and right in front of Garrett.

                “Suck my cock.” Max growled, reaching out and pulled Garrett’s hair toward him.

                Garrett pursed his lips as he felt a snort against his hole as Charlie laughed at what his brother had just said. Taking his entire length, Garrett used all the tricks he could muster servicing the twitching cock in his mouth. Using his tongue, he swirled it around the head, ending with poking his tongue into the piss slit. Above, there was a moan of approval as he reached up and pushed his own fingers into Max’s hairy cheeks.

                “Yeah…that’s good. Yeah…gunna make me cum…” he hissed, both hands keeping his head in place why he thrusted forward.

                Garrett pulled back roughly and looked up at him. “Not yet.” He said stiffly, remembering an incident that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

                Below he felt Charlie pause in his acts of pushing his tongue into his hole. Max looked at him with surprise. It was clear he had never heard him sound so stern and warning. If he wasn’t mistaken, Garrett thought he could see lust building in the other boys’ eyes. Dropping to his knees, Max rushed forward. Letting out a surprised yelp, he found his mouth being assaulted by Max. It hadn’t been just acting authoritative, but actual discordance from his past. The tongue wrestled with his own, outlining each perfect tooth. Moaning into the kiss, he his anger leave as he could taste something like cinnamon. Whatever it was it tasted great.

                “Pull your brother’s pants the rest of the way down. Hold his dick up straight, then guide it into my ass.” he commanded, pulling back.

                “Alright…” he said, sounding a bit odd. “Where’s your lube?” Max called back, leaning to the side.

                “He doesn’t need it. He’s slicked up my hole.” He said.

                “Well…I know that but what about his…”

                “You’re gunna suck his dick for a minute or two…make sure it’s wet enough.” He said, sounding so commanding Max didn’t even look like he needed to refuse.

                With a nod, he reached down and pulled at the pants below. The bed bounced a bit as they were finally yanked off and thrown to the floor. After a brief hesitation when Max looked up and met his eye, he dove down. A deep moan erupted from between his cheeks. So low and loud, it was almost ticklish. But it felt good as a hand came around his right hip and gripped his uncut dick. Suddenly the hand was pumping his length with great speed and tightness. Though he hadn’t planned on it…he felt his orgasm building.

                “Oh god…” he moaned, his hips shaking as he felt his nuts tighten.

                Suddenly lips wrapped around his head as he came. Gasping, he looked down and saw Max bobbing his head. His load filled Max’s mouth as he continued to release his seed. Almost weeping, his knees became wobbly. Max grinned up at him as his dick became too sensitive to touch. Pushing him back, he finally gotten him off his twitching dick. Grinning, Max opened his mouth to reveal the white liquid inside. Throwing back his head, he downed it completely. Leaning up, he pressed their lips together. Tasting himself, he smiled as Max pulled at his body. Knowing what he was doing, he stumbled along.

                “What did he taste like?” he heard Charlie ask.

                “A bit salty, but not bad. You ready to fuck his ass?” he asked, pulling a way.

                “Yeah. Guide me in brother.”

                “Holy shit!” he yelled, as Max pushed him down onto his brother in one quick move.

                “Damn! He’s tight!” he called back.

                Though he felt totally loopy at this point, it sounded like the two brothers were talking as if nothing unusual was happening. He groaned as Charlie pounded his ass faster and faster. His head was grabbed and held steady as Max rose and pointed his dick at his mouth. Opening it, he welcomed the length inside. Max groaned and began thrusting faster. It occurred to him that both brothers liked thrusting fast instead of hard and deep. He knew that when both of their’ dicks were in him that would make it harder for him.

                “Hold up.” Max called out, pulling away from him.

                Garrett felt Max lift his body and turn him around. Now facing Charlie, he looked down at his grinning face. Automatically, he reached down and guided Charlie into him. Resuming his pounding, he grinned up at him. The bed bounced and Garrett looked to the right. Max watching them, slowly jerking his dick. Twisting a bit, Charlie grasped outward. Knowing what he wanted, Max shuffled forward a bit.  Gripping his cock, Charlie pumped his brother slowly, alternating between using his entire hand to just his thumb and index finger.

                “Do you like getting rimmed Charlie?” Max asked him, giving a grunt as his dick was squeezed a bit tighter.

                Before he could answer, Garrett rose off him and scooted back toward the foot of the bed. Grabbing Charlie’s thighs, he lifted them into the air as he charged forward, his head lowering. Releasing his hold on Max’s dick, he instead pulled his cheeks apart to give Garrett better access to his hole. As his tongue pushed into the puckered rim, he noticed Max’s disappointed face. Looking like he felt abandoned, Max suddenly grinned as his eyes caught sight of Garrett’s raised ass. excitedly, Max jumped around on the bed until he was behind him.

                “Oh…” he moaned into Charlie’s now slick opening as he felt a tongue probe his entrance.

                “I’m gunna fuck you.” Max growled form behind.

                “No mercy!” Charlie instructed his brother.

                Garrett let out a scream as Max entered him in a savage thrust. Shaking, his tongue was still inside Charlie’s ass, though it didn’t move. The speed his ass was being pummeled was incredible. By now he’d gotten used to bottoming, but nothing had been as rough compared to what he was experiencing now. Luckily, Max’s dick wasn’t thick as some other guys he’d been with. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though. As the pain disappeared, he went back to work on the puckered rim in front of him.

                Reaching up, he gripped Charlie’s shaft and began to pump It in time with Max’s thrusts. Remembering something, he pushed himself onto his knees and scooted forward. Seeming to understand what he was planning, the speed of Max’s thrusts slowed as Garrett pointed his dick at the wet hole. Pushing his dick between Charlie’s ass cheeks, he came to a halt as he felt the tip of his dick meet the entrance.

                “No mercy” Max whispered from behind, giving Garrett a couple of kisses on the neck.

                Though he wanted to do as told, his dick was a lot bigger than Max’s and he knew it would hurt more. Instead, he locked eyes and gently pushed inside the other Carver twin. Charlie’s hands reached out and grabbed at his thighs. As Garrett pushed all the way inside, he hissed as Charlie’s fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs. Bottoming out, he paused at the intense tightness surrounding his dick. Max went back to the furious pace of fucking him as before.

                “Go for it.” Charlie encouraged, giving him an approving smile.

                “Ight.” He said in a shaky voice.

                Garrett started to pull back and then thrust back into him all the way. Charlie gasped as he continued to intensify his movements. From behind, he heard Max’s breathing become labored. Guessing he was close, Garrett tried to time clenching his ass around Max’s dick with every entry. It seemed to work because he felt the body behind him shake. Then he hissed as Max’s fingers dug into his hips as Charlies continued their hold on his thighs. Warmth spread in his ass as Max released his seed inside him. The knowledge, and the factor that the tip of Max’s dick kept pressing against his prostate pushed him over the edge.

                “Can I come in you?” he asked, peering down at Charlie.

                Charlie gave him an immediate nod and pulled him down. Their tongues met as he came inside him thickly. Shuddering, he came to a halt as he waited for his release to end. The orgasm was amazing and he felt the last of his cum squirt into the tight wetness. Panting, he laid over him, feeling sweat poring off his face and onto Charlie’s left cheek. He noticed that Max’s cock was still inside him, and was still hard. Wonderingly, he squeezed his ass around it. Letting out a moan, Max leaned down and gripped Garrett’s hair. Pulling him up, he turned his head to the side and let Max’s tongue swirl inside his mouth.

                Charlie wriggled his way further back to the front of the bed, causing Garrett’s deflating cock to slip out of his messy hole. Once out, he pushed himself back toward Garrett, but gently pushed him higher until his groin passed under his own. Below, he felt Charlie’s dick slap against his ass cheeks. He heard another set of slapping, but couldn’t feel anything. Instead, he heard Max chuckle at him. Guessing Charlie had been slapping Max’s dick, he wished he could see it. Then he felt Max lifting Garrett’s hips even higher.

                He knew Charlie was getting ready to push into him, joining his brother’s dick. So in order to make it easier, Garrett put himself in charge. Slowly, he lowered himself until about half of Max was inside him. Behind, he felt a hand placed onto his left ass cheek. A bit apprehensive, he leaned down and pressed his lips at Charlie. Smiling, he let his tongue probe his mouth. Though he had wanted this, he still felt anxious.

                “You sure you wanna try this?” Max asked from behind him.

                “Yeah…just take it slow at first.” He said shakily, already feeling the head of Charlie’s cock press at the small space left below Max’s dick.

                Taking long, deep breathes, he waited. Pain erupted as the second dick nudged into his already tight and slippery hole. His brow crinkled more as the head passed the rim. Shaking, it felt like he was being ripped in half as both dicks were finally halfway into him. Unable to help it, a couple of tears leaked from his eyes. Thankful Charlie couldn’t see them in the dark. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Still, he kept breathing and tried even more to relax. Thankfully, the pain lessened and it started to feel good. Letting out a breath of relief, he lowered his lips and kissed Charlie hard.

                In response to this, Charlie began to thrust faster. Guessing it was okay, Max followed suit. Garrett moaned as his hole was pounded like never before. God, he was such a bottom hungry cock slut….and he loved it! Growling, he began pushing himself further back into their dicks. Charlie’s breathing began to deepen as his movement started to slow. Behind, Max had already slowed, but instead plunged deeper. Brow crinkling, Charlie looked up at him in question. Smiling, he leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

                “Fuck…” both brothers said together, though Charlie’s had been soft and deep, Max’s was a shout of triumph.

                “Yeah!” Garrett yelled as he felt hot liquid spilling inside his channel, a second load from Max

                “Fill him up.” they both called, in the same manner as before.

                Garrett let out a snort, amazed at their reactions.

                “So.. good…” the two brothers breathed.

                “So good.” Garrett agreed, loving the hot cum he could feel in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
